


It was all because of a pun

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I AM SO NOT OKAY AFTER MIRACLE QUEEN, I have no idea what to tag lol, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, a lot of fluff, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: In which Marinette hears Adrien saying a pun that Cat Noir said earlier...





	It was all because of a pun

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi! I'm going to try to write more fics, but I always say that and have absolutely no time. hehe. School should't exist. I apologize for any typos. Anyway, let's get to the fic already!!

"Marinette! Get up, sweetie! You're going to be late for school!" Sabine yelled out to her sleeping daughter from the kitchen.

Marinette removed the blanket that was wrapped around her and stretched her sore and aching body from fighting yet another one of Hawkmoth's akumatized victims.

"Coming!" Marinette yelled to her mother.

Tikki made small talk with Marinette as she got ready and made sure her clumsy owner didn't forget anything for school.

"Hide, Tikki", Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew in.

Marinette made her way downstairs and was greeted with her dad holding up a tray full of warm croissants for his daughter to eat. Marinette gave her parents a hug, put a croissant in her mouth and ran to school.

Marinette yelped as she made contact with someone's firm chest and felt strong arms holding her sides, securing her. She glanced up and saw green eyes. Adrien's eyes. Marinette yelped as she saw him, her crush. Her purse slipped off, earning an "Ouch!" from Tikki. Thankfully, Adrien didn't hear her kwami's voice. Marinette stumbled backwards and became a stuttering mess.

"A-adrien! W-what are you doing h-here? I mean, uh, um, of course you're here because you go to school. With me and uh yeah. Sorry! I'm so clumsy.

Adrien tenderly laughed at Marinette and gave Marinette her purse. 

"Don't sweat it. It's not easy being purr-fect ya know?" Adrien gave her a goofy grin, and Marinette couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

*Flashback*

An out of breath Ladybug rushed to the scene and was ready to capture the akuma and get out so she could finish Ms. Bustier's paper that was due in the morning. Of course, the stupid kitty had to scare her instead of saying "Hello" like a normal person.

"Boo!" Cat Noir yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ladybug screeched and fell down on her butt, turning heads from Parisians.

"Woah! M'lady! I didn't know I scared y-"

Ladybug hit him on the head with her yo-yo, earning a stupid pun from Chat.

"MEOWCH!" Cat Noir rubbed his head furiously and groaned in pain. He did help his lady up and was going to ask if she was okay.

"Are you okay, Bugaboo? I'm sorry", Cat Noir replied in a serious tone.

Ladybug's cheeks were red. Marinette was the clumsy and awkward girl, not Ladybug. Why did she get scared and fall?

"I'm fine", Ladybug huffed annoyingly.

"My sweet bugaboo, are you embarrassed?"

"What, uh, n-no. O-of course not! What have I said about you calling me "Bugaboo?"

"My lady, your cheeks are awfully red!"

Ladybug covered her cheeks with her hands, but Cat Noir was having too much fun seeing this whole other side of Ladybug.

"U-uh well. M-maybe i-it's just the weather", Ladybug mentally cursed herself for talking like Marinette. She was LADYBUG for god's sakes! She was only awkward in front of Adrien!

Cat Noir interrupted her thoughts by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay if you're clumsy, Ladybug. It's not easy being purr-fect", Cat Noir gave her a goofy grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun, took a deep breath and composed herself.

"We have an akuma to purify, let's go", Ladybug looked at her partner with fire in her eyes, as she leaped from building to building, Chat not far behind her.

*End flashback*

Marinette couldn't help but gape at Adrien. Cat noir said the exact same pun to her yesterday. Can it be? Can it be, that Adrien is Cat Noir?

Adrien looked at Marinette with a blush on his cheeks, realizing that he let his cat noir show.

"Cat Noir?" Marinette whispered.

"Um, what no! Who's Cat Noir, I mean, what's Cat Noir! I mean-"

"Don't you lie kitty! I know tha-"

"Ladybug?!" Adrien yelled out. Marinette shushed him and saw Alya and Nino approaching them.

"Marinette! This may be the first time that you're actually on time today! Am I dreaming?!?" Alya gawked at her. Marinette was on time. No. She was actually early!

"Woah! Marinette! How is that possible?" Nino asked her.

Marinette grinned, "I don't know. I actually got nine hours of sleep last night."

Adrien's mouth was hanging open at Marinette.

Marinette saw him out of the corner of her eye and chuckled at her kitty. She took her hand and pushed his chin up, causing his mouth to be closed.

Marinette whispered something in his ear, "Meet me in the bathroom in one minute, ok Kitty?"

Adrien could only nod, not trusting his voice.

"Alya, Nino, I'm going to the bathroom. See you guys later! Bye!" Marinette walked away.

"Adrien talked some more to Nino and Alya, but also left to go to the bathroom.

Plagg peeked his head out of Adrien's binder and snickered at Adrien's lovestruck look.

"So, you finally know who Ladybug is. I wonder if Marinette has some cheese for me!" Plagg exclaimed.

"I'm sure her kwami eats something else instead of gross, stinky cheese", Adrien glanced down at Plagg.

Marinette was standing in front of a stall, holding the door open so they and their kwami's could have some privacy.

Adrien got in and closed the door behind them, and met her bluebell eyes.

Adrien tried to talk to her, but was still in shock. He was talking to his lady!

"Guhhh", Adrien managed to get out.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Marinette smirked.

"Very funny, but leave the humor to me, bugaboo."

Marinette chuckled and opened her purse, letting Tikki fly out. Tikki approached Adrien and nuzzled his cheek, "Very nice to see you again, Adrien!"

Plagg flew out of Adrien's binder and saw his sugarcube. Plagg couldn't help but have a smile on his face, but the moment was ruined when he burped.

"Adrien, I need cheese."

"Plagg! Why do you always need cheese?! Sorry, but you finished the cheese I gave you", Adrien said to him.

Tikki laughed and flew to Plagg.

"Hello, Plagg", Tikki greeted him cheerfully.

"Sugarcube!" Plagg grinned.

"Wait, I need cheese. Marinette, do you have cheese?" Plagg asked her.

Marinette shook her head, "Sorry, Plagg. I have a macaroon that you and Tikki can share."

"Marinette, Adrien, you mustn't let anyone know about your double lives. Do you think you both can act like you don't know your civilian forms when you transform?" Tikki asked.

"Of course", both teens assured her.

"Good", Tikki smiled.

Marinette took out the macaroon and handed it to Tikki, and Tikki told Plagg to follow her into Marinette's purse.

"How did I not know who you were this whole time?" Adrien asked Marinette.

Marinette shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it was because I kept foaming at the mouth and was incredibly clumsy in from of you as Marinette, and not as Ladybug."

Adrien chuckled and moved closer to her.

"I thought you were so clumsy around me because you didn't like me, or something", Adrien placed his hands on her hips.

Marinette was blushing as soon as his hands made their way to her hips. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her gaze towards his lips.

"My lady, may I kiss you?" Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't answer, instead she stood on her tip-toes and put her lips onto his soft ones. They pulled away after a few seconds, and looked at each other lovingly. Without a word, Adrien pulled Marinette close to him and hungrily kissed her glossy lips. Eventually, Marinette pulled away and gasped for air.

They hugged and held each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, embracing.

Marinette's hair ties were beginning to fall out. Marinette scrambled to fix her hair, but Adrien stopped her and said,"Don't. You look gorgeous with your hair down" (Did you guys see Love Eater when Marinette had her hair down? I was screaming)!

Marinette blushed profusely and stammered, "O-okay."

Marinette was about to remove her other hair tie, but Adrien's hand shooed her's away and removed the hair tie for her.

He stared at her lovingly and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

The bell rang, Plagg flew back into Adrien's binder, and the two teens walked to class hand-in-hand.

Marinette took her usual seat behind Adrien, next to Alya.

Alya eyed them suspiciously, and asked, no demanded an explanation of them walking hand-in-hand.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with so much love in their eyes.

"Alya, this may just be the best day of my life", Marinette didn't shift her gaze away from Adrien.

Adrien reached for her hand and pressed a light kiss to it, and turned around.

Madame Bustier's voice filled the air.

Adrien and Marinette weren't going to be able to focus at all.


End file.
